<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidental Runaway by TooManyOTPsToName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843070">Accidental Runaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyOTPsToName/pseuds/TooManyOTPsToName'>TooManyOTPsToName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Kie Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Kiara (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Pogues (Outer Banks), Post-Canon, Post-Outer Banks Season 1, Protective Kiara, angry kiara, lots of feelings, oblivious JJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyOTPsToName/pseuds/TooManyOTPsToName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ decides to go back to his Father's house to check up on him, and Kiara is adamant it's a bad idea.<br/>A series of events means that JJ forgets to tell the Pogues that he isn't coming home, and Kiara is rightfully completely furious when he finally gets back to the Chateau. </p><p> </p><p>Warning - slight mention of Luke hurting JJ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Kie Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidental Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick warning that there are little moments where they talk about Luke abusing substances and beating JJ.<br/>It's only very slight though</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WANT TO GO BACK THERE?!” Kie screams at JJ. </p><p>“You are my friend, not my parent. And he is still my Dad. Plus, it’s not like I’m going back there permanently. I just need to go check on him, clean the house up a bit, maybe leave him some money for food and get some more clothes. I’m still going to come back to the Chateau to sleep.” JJ tries to explain calmly to Kie, who is standing at the top of the stairs to the Chateau, and has been adamant for at least an hour now, that JJ can’t go back home to his father. Even temporarily. </p><p>“Fine. You can go.” JJ rolls his eyes and goes to object, but she continues. “But, I’m staying here tonight, and I’m not going to sleep until you get back.” She folds her arms over her chest, and Pope chuckles from the couch.</p><p>Knowing that this is the best he’s going to get from Kiara in this state, he nods. “Thank you, Kie. I promise, I’ll be there for two hours, max.” She nods, hands still folded against her chest, she turns around and goes into the kitchen to make food. </p><p>Pope comes bounding down the stairs, looking over his shoulder to make sure Kie is definitely inside. “Dude, someone’s overprotective.” </p><p>“She just hates my Dad. I get it. I’m not a big fan of his either.” JJ justifies. Because there’s absolutely not way it’s anything like what Pope could be insinuating. </p><p>“If you say so, seems a bit much for a friend.” Pope continues. JJ rolls his eyes, slapping Pope’s shoulder and makes his way towards his motorcycle, the first (and pretty much only) thing he bought once they’d gotten the money from the Royal Merchant. </p><p>“Pope! Keep her occupied for a few hours. I won’t be gone for long.” JJ calls over to Pope, who nods, going up the stairs and into the Chateau. JJ starts up the bike, turns around and steers it towards the road. As he’s riding, he wonders what kind of mood his father will be in today.</p><p>In all honesty, it depends how much he’s had to drink/how high he is. There’s a solid chance that his Dad is passed out on the couch, or in a massive rage. Or, he could be having a good day, and even offer JJ a beer when he sees him. He hopes for the latter as he turns into his father’s driveway, narrowly missing his letterbox.</p><p>He stops the bike and gets off, assessing the situation as he walks up to the front door. He doesn’t hear anything being thrown, he can’t smell alcohol or drugs, and that’s always a good sign. He decides to just rip the band aid off and walk in. There, his father sits, as if completely normal, watching some sports game. He looks up at JJ.</p><p>“Back again.” Luke says, before turning back to the screen.</p><p>“Yeah, just wanted to help you clean up a bit, get some more clothes, maybe buy you some groceries.” Luke nods, still watching the screen. </p><p>JJ goes around the house, cleaning up a bit as he grabs clothes and checks in on how the house is looking. Just as JJ is getting ready to leave, about 45 minutes after entering the house, Luke calls him into the living room, where Luke is still sitting watching the game. </p><p>“Son, grab a beer and come sit with me.” JJ hesitates, knowing that Kie was probably sitting waiting for him, and he probably shouldn’t ride home in the dark with alcohol in his system… </p><p>However, he finds himself going to the fridge, grabbing a beer, and sitting next to his father, asking him who was winning. In fairness, its not very often that he gets to sit and have a semi normal relationship with his father. He’s going to take those chances every time he gets it. </p><p>JJ loses track of time, and eventually, his father had retired to his bedroom, telling JJ it was nice to have a night with him, and not to leave the tv on when he leaves. It’s an honest mistake, but he forgets that he promised Kiara he'd be back at the Chateau, and goes straight to his room, curling up and reflecting on how good of an evening he just had with his Dad, and maybe he should come around every so often. If it’s always like this, that wouldn’t be so bad. </p><p>****</p><p>He’s awoken by the clattering of pans and glass shattering on the ground. He sighs. Instinctively, he silent stands up, and locks his bedroom door, pulling his drawers in front of the door, before lying back down on his bed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s why I don’t come around so often anymore.” He whispers softly to himself. JJ checks the time on his watch. Seeing that it’s almost 5am, he decides to wait out his father’s rage, because he doesn’t seem to remember JJ is there, or he’d already be receiving a beating of some kind. He decides to stay quiet and leave when he hears his father leave for work or pass out on the couch. </p><p>He lies there for 2 hours, checking his watch obsessively, as he hears his father continue to break empty bottles, or push plates off the dish rack, or throw pots and pans on the floor. At one stage, he hears his father walk down the hallway, presumably towards the bathroom, but JJ goes rigid, and can’t bring himself to relax until he hears his father turn the shower on. </p><p>He decides this is his chance. He sneaks out of the house, hearing his father swear from the bathroom. He stops, checking that the shower is still running, before he picks up the money that he’d left on the counter top the night before, deciding it would be better that his father doesn’t have the ability to buy even more alcohol, because he definitely won’t buy food. </p><p>He hears the shower turn off in the bathroom as he walks out of the front door and runs to his bike. He looks back at the house, as the sun hits the windows, and sighs, before turning around to start his bike before his father remembers that JJ was here.</p><p>As he rides, he thinks about the fact that he told Kie that he’d only be gone for two hours, tops…</p><p>“Shit.” JJ stops, deciding he can’t yet go back to the Chateau, Kie and John B and probably Pope, will kill him for not at least letting them know where he is. And Kie will definitely kill him if he tells her where he slept.</p><p>Last minute, decides to go down to the beach and watch some surfers until he can clear his head and think of a viable excuse for Kiara especially. He turns the bike and makes his way down to the beach.</p><p>He sits there for an hour, watching random guys and girls, that he’s probably surfed with before in the past. Then, from the corner of his eye, he sees four figures, walking along the beach. He recognises them instantly. John B, Sarah, Pope. And Kie. They stop still a fair distance from where JJ is sitting up on a tree. Sarah leans in to hug Kie, which she quickly reciprocates. John B turns to her, as if to console her about something. And then, they’re in the water. </p><p>He watches them surf, but none of them last long. There’s a chance they have other things to do, but JJ has a sinking feeling that they’re all worried about JJ, considering none of the four of them had heard from him since he left the day before, which was easily more than twelve hours ago. He sighs, watching them walk back up the beach, presumably back to where the Twinkie is parked, because the Chateau is way too far to walk to. </p><p>He decides to give them a 20-minute head start, so that they’re not just getting back when he walks in. That, and he definitely can’t control his thoughts when Kie is walking around in a bikini, even if she's mad at him. Especially if she's mad at him.</p><p>Eventually, he sighs, hauling himself up the beach and back to his bike. The time has come. He dreads the conversation he’s about to have the entire way back to John B’s place. Way too short of a ride later, only about seven minutes, he parks the bike in its usual spot, wishing at that moment it was less noisy, so he could announce his presence a few seconds later. </p><p>He’s only just getting off his bike when all of the Pogues appear on the porch. Pope has a piece of toast in his hand, Sarah is still drying her hair, probably from a shower, and John B, is holding back a clearly super pissed Kiara Carrera, looking ready to launch herself at him and kill him. Which he definitely deserves… </p><p>“Let her go, I deserve the Carrera wrath.” JJ tries to joke around, but it becomes clear fairly instantaneously that none of the Pogues are particularly happy with him at the moment. John B locks eyes with JJ and he raises his eyebrows. JJ nods and John B lets go of Kiara. She immediately runs down the stairs, and envelopes JJ into a hug. </p><p>“I was so worried.” She breathes, her face nuzzling into my neck. The next second, her anger overtakes her worry and she pulls back, beginning to hit my arms and chest, hot, angry tears streaming down her face. “JJ. I’M GOING TO KILL YOU. YOU SAID TWO HOURS AND YOU WERE GONE ALL NIGHT. I WAS SO WORRIED. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” She continues to sob, still hitting JJ on the chest.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he sees John B slowly coming down the stairs, no doubt coming down to try and take Kie away to calm down for a bit. JJ quickly shakes his head at him, he nods and they all retreat, going to sit on the porch, so they can still help if necessary, but can also give the two cluelessly in love idiots, the space to fight their fight.</p><p>“Kie, I’m sorry.” JJ whispers, as Kiara continues to hit JJ on the chest. </p><p>“Sorry isn’t good enough, JJ, I was so worried. I barely slept. You were gone. No one heard from you. It’s been months since you were last at his house, and he knew you took his boat. I was so terrified that he would try to kill you.” Her tears continue to flow, but her blows slow and weaken, and JJ is able to grab onto her wrists, and pull her into a hug, his arms circling her waist. </p><p>“Kie, I’m fine. You didn’t need to worry. I can take care of myself, and he didn’t hurt me. When he was drunk he seemed to forget that I was there, so I got away completely unharmed.” He says, trying to make her feel better. </p><p>“That doesn’t make it okay, JJ!” She pulls away from their hug instantly, looking at JJ with an emotion he can’t quite interpret. </p><p>“Kie, I’m fine. It’s not a big deal. You don’t have to worry about me.” JJ says calmly, trying desperately to deescalate the situation.</p><p>“JJ. WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU. I CARE ABOUT YOU. I’M GOING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU, BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU.” She goes to walk away but stops as she hears JJ speak again. </p><p>“I never understood why. You guys don’t have to care. Kie, you shouldn’t worry about me. You shouldn’t care. It would be easier for all of you, if you just didn’t care and just forget that my Dad isn’t much of a Dad and then we’ll all be fine.” JJ says, shaking his head. </p><p>“You wanna know why I’m always SO worried about you, JJ?” Kie says so softly that he barely hears her. He looks up at her through his lashes. “I WORRY ABOUT YOU, BECAUSE YOU CONSTANTLY DO THINGS THAT GET YOU INTO TROUBLE. I WORRY ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU DON’T THINK THINGS THROUGH AND ONE DAY YOU COULD GET SERIOUSLY INJURED BECAUSE OF IT. I WORRY ABOUT YOU BECAUSE I CAN’T IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT YOU.” Kie stops for a second. JJ continues to look up at her through his lashes, his head hanging. “I WORRY ABOUT YOU," she sighs, "because I’m in love with you.” Her breathing hitches, and his head snaps up, piercing blue eyes meeting beautiful brown ones.</p><p>“You what?” He breathes not allowing himself to believe what the girl he’s been in love with for years, just told him.</p><p>“I love you. I’m in love with you JJ. And you being MIA for twelve hours nearly put me in hospital. So please don’t do that again.” She says, and then he pulls her into a hug.</p><p>“I love you too, Kie. I mean, I’m in love with you too. And I’ll never –“ He never finishes his sentence because she pulls his head to her, and effectively cuts him off, her lips on his. </p><p>JJ is completely shocked. So shocked it takes him a few seconds before he reacts and begins to kiss her back. The two can vaguely hear the rest of the Pogues, up on the porch wolf-whistling and John B yelling at them to get a room. </p><p>Eventually, they come up for air, and JJ rests his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily. </p><p>“I love you.” JJ whispers, his eyes closed.</p><p>“I love you too, JJ.” Kiara responds, kissing him once before removing her forehead from where it is resting against his. </p><p>They look up at the porch, Sarah, John B and Pope clearly happy that the sexual tension from the last few months has finally been dealt with. </p><p>Kie doesn’t let JJ out of her sight for 72 hours after he gets back. And the only time she lets go of him, is when he goes to the bathroom, or they’re surfing and it’s more dangerous that they’re still holding hands. And you know, JJ definitely doesn't mind.</p><p>And if Kie refuses to let JJ go back to his Dad’s house, regardless of the time of day or night, unless he’s going with her or one of the other Pogues, JJ doesn't mind that either. </p><p>He doesn’t mind her loving him because he loves her right back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>